Home is where you make it
by halloweenbaby
Summary: Rahne considers an English assignment she was given and where she calls home.


***Don't own anything***

Rahne stared at the last question on the worksheet her English teacher had given her. The question was simple, "**What is home? Explain what home is to you, where home is to you and why it is home**". Biting her lip she stared at the question as though if she stared long enough the answer would somehow make its self clear. She glanced around the room. Two rows in front of her Sam was working through his questions. Tapping her pencil against the desk she glanced at the clock, four more minutes and the bell would ring signaling that the school day was over.

**Bbbbrrrriiiinnnnggg! Bbbbrrrriiiinnnnggg! Bbbbrrrriiiinnnnggg!**

With a small growl she shoved the binder holding the worksheet in to her worn green backpack and stalked out of the class. Rahne was not used to not understanding her English work, there was a reason she took English with people a year older then her. She was the person who could tell you off the top of her head ten different parts of speech and she couldn't answer this one question.

Grabbing her sweater from her locker she decided that she would walk home, before coming to America she had spent most of her spare time outside.

"Hey, Rahne you comin'?" Roberto asked as he walked past her.

"Nae this time, I need tae clear me head a bit." Shaking her head Rahne answered her friend before clicking her lock shut and swinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"Will ye tell the others I might be late?" Rahne asked quietly.

Roberto nodded and continued down the hall pausing once to give a concerned glance to his younger friend.

* * *

Rahne kicked a pebble along the road as she walked. The girl was deep in though.

_Where was home? I thought it was with Rev. Craig but I learnt my lesson on thinking that when he lead the mob of towns people to me. She shuddered slightly at that memory. She drifted from thought to thought after that until she was at the institute._

She flopped down on the couch beside Sam who was doing the English work.

"Have you finished the English assignment yet Sam?" Her voice was quiet as she asked.

"Not yet Ah'm on the last question and Ah need to finish thinkin' it out. How 'bout you, have you finished it?" Sam asked. Rahne Smiled slightly hearing his voice. Aside from the fact that she had a bit of a thing for the boy, his accent was so relaxing.

"Nae, I cannae think o' what tae write." Rahne said dejectedly.

_Moira's home hadn't been home either. That place was so big and empty, I felt so small and alone, 'specially when Moira wasn't in the same room as me. Staying with Moira was temporary, we both knew that but as much as she tried to make it a home it just wasn't. I didn't like how it echoed or how the hallways seemed so cold, Moira liked it though so I didn't complain. She rescued me from that bloody mob. She was not 'xactly my new mum but I think we bonded a bit in the three months I was there. Still wasn't home though._

She sat with Sam and watched TV. In the middle of the cartoon they were watching she noticed Storm helping Jaime with his homework._ Probably math, it's the one subject Jaime doesn't do well in. Storm always helps with homework, kinda like the mums on television shows do._ A few moments later she heard Scott and Jean shout upstairs, it sounded like they were yelling about Kitty and Kurt. Sure enough she heard the two teens laughing in the hallway and singing something about Jean and Scott in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. _Hasn't Sam mentioned that his younger brothers and sisters would go out of their way to bug and annoy him and the other older siblings? _She had complete lost track of the cartoon now and was focused on watching and listening to the people she lived with. Over by the wall Jubilee and Amara were gossiping, Rahne listened a bit harder and learnt that some poor boy named Lonnie had tried to ask Tabby out, much to Tabby's embarrassment. The boy had –according to Jubilee- come up to Tabby in science and had shouted out that if Tabby was free on Friday he would take her out. The two girls sympathized with the outgoing Tabby. _Didn't Jean once say that she and her sister would gossip whenever they saw each other?_ And by the doorway stood Logan and Professor Xavier, she couldn't hear what they were talking about but she saw the look of concern in the Professors eyes and the anger in Logan's._ The Professor looks after use, he tries to make sure we don't get hurt but, if we ever get hurt Logan is there to maim who ever hurt us. Kinda like a father and an older brother…a really gruff older brother._

Rahnes eyes lit up in realization and she scrambled to pull her worksheet from her binder.

"**What is home? Explain what home is to you, where home is to you and why it is home**"

_**Home is where everyone looks after each other, where every one knows what buttons to push to get the desired reactions, where every one loves and respects each other. For me home is living with my friends and mentors at Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters. This is home because I know every single person here would stand up for each other at any time needed, this is home because every one excepts each other and wont judge on outward appearances. This is home because its always full of life, there's never a dull moment and its never quiet. I've lived in two other places with two other peope, neither was home, but, upon coming the Xavier's I decided to make it home because in the end home is where you make it.**_

"Ye finished?" Rahne asked as she dotted the last "i" and crossed the last "t".

"Yeah, just finished. Ah'm guessin' you're finished." He said eyeing his younger friend.

"Yeah, I just did…What did ye say home was?" Rahne was curious to see what her friend thought home was since he had a large family and had made a family out of the teachers and students at Xavier's.

"Ah said home was here with my friends and back in Cumberland with my Mom an' brothers an' sisters. What 'bout you?" He'd wondered where Rahne thought home was because she never spoke of her life before meeting .

"I said that here was me home because everyone here is me family." She smiled a bit as she said this.

Sam grinned down at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and squeezed slightly in a friendly way.

* * *

She walked into her English classroom and placed the work sheet on the teacher's desk.

Through out the class the teacher read and marked the sheets. Five minutes before class ended the teacher started handing the work back.

"Well, Rahne it looks like you put a lot of thought into this. Very well done." The teacher said before moving on.

Rahne glanced down at the paper and grinned seeing the 100% written in red ink. She looked up to see Sam turned around in his seat silently asking what she got. She held up her paper for him to see and he gave her a thumbs up before showing his. Sam had gotten 90% as usual. They grinned at each other.

* * *

It was dinner and Rahne found herself beside Sam and Jamie. Everyone was talking about their day, what they did, who they saw, what was said. Every one was laughing at stories people told of what went on during the day. The teachers joined in laughing along adding their own funny stories into the mix. Food was being passed around, drinks were being poured. Dessert was brought out. Slowly everyone left the table to finish homework or watch TV. Rahne watched, her head resting on Sam's shoulder. _This is __my__ family; this is the family that I've made for my self. Its not conventional, powers are likely to go crazy if someone has a nightmare, we're up at odd times but, this is my family and maybe I've made this into my home also._

**OK, Im pretty sure I just butchered two accents. My excuse is I live in Canada so I don't hear Kentucky accents like, at all.  
**

**Oh and review please, they make me really happy.**


End file.
